


The perfect lazy day

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Sex, Sexual Content, Slave Louis, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Master Liam has a lazy day with his slave Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random little story I write about lilo. It's set before the other slaves were bought. X

Today was going to be a lazy day, Liam had decided. It was a Sunday and today, Liam and his slave Louis had no where to be, no one to see, just the two of the them in the Payne mansion. Liam had woken up feeling well rested and satisfied. He looked next to the bed, were he saw his Louis fast asleep, properly tired after a night passionate sex. Liam just smiled at him for a moment, he felt like the luckiest man in the world to have this boy right next to him, he felt like a king for some reason.

Liam decided to treat his boy to breakfast in bed. The master walked downstairs to the kitchen, completely naked and cooked Louis and himself a full English breakfast. Usually, Caroline, Liam's amazing chef would make the food but Sunday was always her day off. So Liam would cook his own food today and make breakfast. When he finished, he took the two plates full of breakfast upstairs and back into his room, seeing Louis waking up.

"Good morning Louis." Liam said as he went to the bed, placing the tray down. Louis saw two plates of English breakfast and two glasses of orange juice. "You made me breakfast?" Louis asked as Liam smiled at him for a moment, his boy looked like a sleep hedgehog with his hair all sticking out. "Of course baby, I though we would have breakfast in bed." Liam said as he got his plate. "And I was thinking, since I've been working a lot this week, that you and me deserve a lazy day." Louis smirked at Liam. "Oh. And what do people do on lazy days?" Louis asked as Liam smiled.

"Well we can stay in bed all day, watch movies, eat whatever we want and maybe have some fun kinky time." Liam whispered as he kissed the boy again. "Well if I'm honest master, that sounds perfect." Louis replied, kissing the older man back. Louis was really going to enjoy this lazy day.

The morning was spent like Liam intended, both master and slave in bed both completely naked and had spent the morning watching TV, eating food, cuddling and only leaving the bedroom to go the the bathroom or getting food. Louis was enjoying this day, he never had one before and he was quite content just staying here for quite a while. He enjoyed his master being so relaxed and calm, usually he was so stressed with his company but it was nice seeing the older man like this, it really suited him.

"What are you thinking babe?" Liam asked as he watched his slave look at him. "Just thinking how fit you are master." Louis said as Liam raised a brow. "Oh really?" "Oh yes, very fit for an old man." Louis said with tease. "I'm 31." Liam mentioned, going closer to the boy. "Yeah, well Ive spent my life being around Pervy old men so it's nice to have someone like you."

Liam smirked as he got closer to his boy and kissed him, feeling his small body. "God I want you so much right now." Liam said, trailing his fingers to Louis's arse, opening him up, he wanting his slave inside of him. He made sure the slave was wide open, both knowing what they wanted. Louis turned around and placed his arse in the air, waiting for his master. 

Liam lined himself into Louis, taking it slowly as he admired his boy. He slowly went in, hearing Louis moan out loud as Liam went in. Liam started going at a steady pace as he moaned as well, loving the feeling of his boy. "Oh God Lou, you are perfect, so perfect." Liam groaned as Louis heard every single word. Too soon, Liam felt close to coming and he told Louis to cum. Louis came with a whimper and Liam came inside of him. 

Liam laid down on the bed, exhausted at what happened. He looked at Louis, who looked so happy and smiled at him. "Enjoy yourself?" Liam asked as Louis nodded and kissed his master. "It was perfect master, thank you." Louis said. "Can we do it again?" Louis asked. "Later darling, but first, I think I'm in the mood for a cup of tea." Liam said, knowing his baby was the best with making tea. 

 

The rest of the afternoon was the same as the morning, eating, drinking tea, watching movies and having sex. The day was just what Liam needed after a long week at work and he was just glad he could spend it with Louis. Master and slave were currently laying on the large bed, watching Grease as the sun set outside. Liam watched Louis intently, admiring his beautiful body as he watched the film.

"I've really enjoyed today." Louis said as Liam looked at him. "Yeah I have." Liam replied. "I wish we could do this every day." Louis said honestly. "Well that does sound nice Louis, but I need to work. Someone needs to pay the bills." Louis just laughed at his master and kissed him. The two went back to watching the film as Liam thought how perfect today was, just him and Louis, together. For the first time in a long while, he didn't feel alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
